


Those Final Texts

by DonovanS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonovanS/pseuds/DonovanS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one thing Jim had ever said that had taken Sebastian off guard.</p><p>One simple little sequence of words that hadn’t ‘fit’ into what was expected of the criminal.</p><p>It wasn’t ‘fuck me’ or ‘on your knees, Moran’ or even ‘I love you’ because those kinds of words dripped from Jim’s lips with the same casual ease as the numerous lies he told everyday. </p><p>No, this was something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Final Texts

There was only one thing Jim had ever said that had taken Sebastian off guard.

One simple little sequence of words that hadn’t ‘fit’ into what was expected of the criminal.

It wasn’t ‘fuck me’ or ‘on your knees, Moran’ or even ‘I love you’ because those kinds of words dripped from Jim’s lips with the same casual ease as the numerous lies he told everyday. 

No, this was something completely different.

**Thank you for putting up with me, Moran. -JM**

Seb had done a double-take when he’d seen the message. It didn’t make sense, not in the slightest, for his boss to text him that, especially when he was in the middle of one of his ‘Holmes-centric’ games.

“I expect a full report when this is over. - JM” made sense.

Or

“I expect JW will be taken care of. No mistakes. -JM”

Threats, bitching, that was what was expected, not this. Had Holmes stolen his phone? Was he messing with the sniper’s head? 

**What are you talking about? -Seb**

He couldn’t type out the letters fast enough, his adrenaline spiking the moment his phone chimed a reply.

**I’m merely grateful for your patience. Now keep an eye on Watson, I’m not paying you to text. -JM**

Sebastian glared at the phone, gaze shifting to his rifle and then out the window to the front of 221B Baker Street. He attempted a phone call which was flat-out ignored, perusal. Text would have to work.

**Charming. You’re welcome Boss. S’worth it all in the end. See you soon. -Seb**

His phone chimed one more time but he ignored it, knowing all too well the lecture he’d get if the possible shot through Watson’s head was anything less than perfect. 

Of course, he wouldn’t check it after Holmes fall either. Wouldn’t check it when the news of Brooks suicide hit the paper along side the detective or when the Yard officially reopened the investigation at the urging of John and the public upon the release of the Holmes’ ‘Casebook.’ He wouldn’t check it when the other men tried to contact him or when clients started calling him hourly. He got a whole new phone just to ignore them and tossed his beat up, ancient one in the bedside table. He still kept it charged regardless, though he couldn’t figure out just why. Sentiment, as the Iceman would call it?

It would be over a year before the chime of his old text alert made him give in and flick the crappy old thing open. He ignored the new message, didn’t even look at it, giving in to curiosity and wanting to see just what the madman had to say. His final words to the only man who’d ever gotten to know him beyond that well crafted mask.

**You say the sweetest things, Tiger ;) -JM**

Those would be Jim’s final words, the psychopath.

Sebastian just laughed, couldn’t help it, until the address of the new text caught his eye.

**SENDER UNKNOWN**

**Sooner than you think, Moran. -JM ******A shadow fell over his back, a figure in the bedroom doorway blocking out the hallway light . Thinner than before, partially clothed in a hospital gown and cotton pajama bottoms, throwaway mobile in hand. A new text lit up his screen before the sniper could even react to the presence.

******SENDER UNKNOWN** ** **

******You really need to start checking your messages dear. -JM** ** **


End file.
